Special Live Event February
The Special Live Event February is the score ranking event of February 2016. *1st place **SSR Ikuta Erina x3 **SR Murota Mizuki x3 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **200 Star Stone Fragments *2nd-25th place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Murota Mizuki x3 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **200 Star Stone Fragments *26th-50th place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Murota Mizuki x2 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **150 Star Stone Fragments *50th-100th place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Murota Mizuki **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **150 Star Stone Fragments *101st-200th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Murota Mizuki x3 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **150 Star Stone Fragments *201st-350th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Murota Mizuki x2 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **150 Star Stone Fragments *351st-500th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Murota Mizuki **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **120 Star Stone Fragments *501st-750th place **SR Murota Mizuki x3 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **120 Star Stone Fragments *751st-1000th place **SR Murota Mizuki x2 **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **120 Star Stone Fragments *1001st-1250th place **SR Murota Mizuki **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **120 Star Stone Fragments *1251st-15000th place **SR Murota Mizuki **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **100 Star Stone Fragments *1501st-2000th place **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **100 Star Stone Fragments *2001st-2500th place **SSR Miyazaki Yuka **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **80 Star Stone Fragments *2501st-3000th place **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **Costume Gloves **80 Star Stone Fragments *3001st-4000th place **SR Yajima Maimi **Costume Shorts **50 Star Stone Fragments *4001st-6000th place **Costume Shorts **30 Star Stone Fragments These are all the songs that count towards the ranking. Please note that only their Hard modes count. *Massara Blue Jeans (°C-ute) *Kiss me Aishiteru (°C-ute) *Sukatto My Heart (Morning Musume) *Oh my wish! (Morning Musume) *Maji Desu ka SKA (Morning Musume) *Gashin Shoutan (ANGERME) *Uchouten Love (S/mileage) *Yumemiru 15 (S/mileage) *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja Nai (Juice=Juice) *Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo (Juice=Juice) *Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Country Girls) *Sakura Night Fever (Kobushi Factory) *Dosukoi! Kenkyo no Daitan (Kobushi Factory) *Seishun Manmannaka (Tsubaki Factory) *''Iron Heart'' (°C-ute; added on February 27) The big prize in the Gacha is the UR Kudo Haruka card. Other than that a few new SSR and SR cards have been added. The event costume is based on °C-ute's Iron Heart costume. Its Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). Shoes and the top drop as Live Rewards while shorts and gloves are ranking rewards. Kobushi Factory's Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin has been added on the first day of the event. °C-ute's Iron Heart followed a few days later on the 27th. This event introduces the UR Kudo Haruka card. Category:Event